You just think you rule the world
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: The Volturi think they rule the world. The vampires think they are unstoppable. Oh how wrong they are. And only 7 vampires know. i fear the summary to be better than the story, but give it a go. Please?
1. Chapter 1

Just some back round stuff you may want to know before you read anything else, coz nothing will be explained unless a character has no clue what's going on and is being told. I recommend you read.

Set in olden days, before electricity. Girls are expected to wear long dresses with corsets and bodices. Above the knee is considered sluttish. And their hair is always supposed to be up. Marriage at 18 is expected. And the guys think the girls a weaker and useless gender for anything other than housework, which is mostly true in my story. Girls are pretty much treated as trash that's good to look at, and most of them are stupid enough to enjoy it. Vampires rule the world from the Citadel, where Bella lives.

Bella is the adopted and abused daughter of Victoria and James Tracer. Her actual parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. She is gutsy and almost completely different from most any other female, and quite a few males as well.

Charlie and Renee are to hunters what the Volturi are to vampires, royalty. They would claim Bella as their own, but that would mean coming out of hiding.

Hunters hunt the evil things in short. They have already invented electricity and the modern day things we have today and more. But they have not shared this with an one other than hunters, it gives them the advantage. Vampires are oblivious to the existence of hunters, yet vampires are always dieing at the hands of hunters. Hunters are humans with extensive training that can make them as strong as the Quileute Wolves, but very rarely they can become stronger. Bella is the only hunter at this time stronger than the Wolves. There have been only 3 in existence before her, 2 were women. Hunters do not underestimate women, for the women that have decided to be hunters are hunters because they have rebelled against the vampire rule and stayed undetected, proving them just as good as the men if not more so. Hunters are also immortal once their initial training is over.

The Cullen's have just moved to the Citadel as Aro wishes to see his old friend Carlisle, this is were our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you my friends! if you have any ideas, absolutely any person with any idea, tell me please. Thank you again.

Run Away

Why did me, a Swan, get stuck with Victoria and James as adopted parents? Some parents that didn't beat you within an inch of your life whenever you ran away would be nice, or torture you in such a way that with pretty and modest clothes no one would notice the marks or believe you had been beaten whenever you refused to say where you ran away to would also be greatly appreciated. But if you are a hunter you have no need to worry, I have no intentions of ever telling them where I go. I may actually be killed for that, Victoria and James are desperate to be vampires. I personally have no problems with that, just means I have a legitimate reason to kill them. And if you really think about it, all of that makes sense,

But instead of living in my fantasy world free of Victoria and James, I think it would be prudent to live in the here and now, which also happens to be in the market beside the stall my best friend, Quileute Wolf, and Jacob Black to all others.. True to our long standing arrangement, that no one else has ever cottoned on to, I am currently looking through the black denim trousers for a pair that will fit me, they will go best with the sapphire blue bodice of this dress.

I could feel the presence of a large someone behind me, who soon made their presence known by saying, "If you're looking for women's clothes, they're on the other side of the stall." I turned to face this unknown person, to be met with a pair of golden eyes, though I had to crane my neck a fair bit to meet their eyes, as this was quite probably the largest vampire I have ever seen, vegetarian or not.

"Well large sir, I think I'll stick to my quite possibly deadly plan." I said with a grin upon my face, even though I was thinking of the beating that would come when I got home. This was probably the most expensive dress yet.

"A deadly plan you say? Well before you die, I'd like you to know my name's Emmett." he may be the largest vampire I have ever seen, but he really does seem more of a teddy bear than a grizzly.

"In that case then, my name's Isabella Swan, but if you ever call me Isabella I will gladly beat you to death with a stick. Call me Bella instead." grinning to show him I wasn't serious, but I would hit him if he did.

"So am I allowed to know the nature of this deadly plan?"

"I'm beginning to think that's all you're sticking around for." I said with mock offence before continuing, "But you don't need to wait long."

Then I wiggled into the trousers with a grace that can only come from practice at getting trousers on while staying publicly decent. Once the trousers were safely on, I ripped the skirt from the bodice with as much grace as I had putting on the trousers, then I handed the skirt to Jacob to sell, after also handing him the fancy shoes and replacing them with black leather boots.

"It only turns deadly when I get back home and Victoria sees the state of my clothes." I informed Emmett. I was really rather liking Emmett, he's like the cuddly big brother everyone should want, so I asked, "What school do you go to?"

He quickly gained control of his voice and answered to tell me he went to the same school I did. I told him of that funny little coinky-dinky and said I'd see him on Monday, then I bade him adieu.

* * *

I was right, once I had completed my hunt and returned home, I was beaten upon arrival. I gave up caring a long time ago, I don't even whimper now, doesn't mean I cant feel it. But I can sure as Hell tell you, the cuts hurt a bitch as bad as the one that's giving them. This to, will make sense if you think about it.

It's Monday!

So I'm headed to school, sigh. I don't like it, but it might be better if I can find Emmett. I did some digging, and found out and him and his coven, or family as they like to be called. They are certainly different from other vampires I have met, they don't even want anyone to know they're vampires! That sure is definitely a first on me. So I guess I should probably pretend I don't know about them, anything at all about them other than the popular gossip. That'll be fun.

Just not class. Every class has been, as per usual, a complete and utter bore, as well as a waste of time coz I already know it thanks to tutoring whenever I run away. So I may as well have been asleep for all the good it did me, but now I do believe I see Emmett, not that it's all that hard to find him mind you, the problem would be in losing him.

I found him along with what I knew to be his siblings at a usually empty table in the cafeteria. Therefore proving that they are in fact new, and that I have never seen them before. So what do I do? I walk straight up to them and plonk my arse on the empty seat next to Emmett. Genius, I know.

"There you are! I've been looking for you! They don't believe me about the thing at the market the other day, you know, with the trousers and the dress and…" he began to trail off as he realised what that was beginning to sound like. Smart man, Rosalie was glaring. At who, I don't know, but she was pissed.

"Hi to you too." only a small bit freaked out, vampires aren't usually this nice to me you see.

"Sorry about Emmett, sorry for this too, but who are you?" Edward of the bronze sex hair said. That should definitely never leave my lips.

"Isabella Swan, adopted daughter of the Tracers. Although, if you ever call me Isabella you will regret it within a week of saying it if I can hear you." I didn't continue, I want to see what they call me.

There was silence as they tried to figure out what to call me, with Emmett likely trying really hard not to let it slip since Ed of penny sex (Never leaving my lips) was looking rather agitated.

"Hey, you're were in my English class last period weren't you. By the way, I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper. You know Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie's sitting beside him, and last but not least and certainly available, Edward. You were the one that gave the project on the Fall being something grown ups invented? Bella isn't it?" Dear God she talks a lot, and fast, never forget fast.

"I'm just going to say yes and be done with it." was my answer. I got some chuckles and sympathetic looks. She must do this a lot.

"You did a project on Fall being something grown ups invented?" I'll just call him Ed in head now.

"yup." bet he didn't expect that. Considering the look on his face, I'd say no he didn't.

"So you believe when she does a project on Fall, and not when I say that she put on a pair of trousers and ripped the skirt off the dress she was wearing? Unbelievable…" he can't finish saying something can he.

"Did you?" Jasper this time.

"Yeah, next showing's half 6 Friday at the market. So who has Biology next?" Grinning once again. Then the bell rang this was unacceptable.

"Aw man!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I had everything timed to perfection before you guys showed up. Now it's all completely scuppered" they completely ruined my internal alarm clock.

Turns out Edward has biology with me, also he seems to be the more curious. I'd say I was right, simply because he had this look of utter concentration on his face the entire way through the class, since I refused to talk to him coz I was in enough trouble for one day from that project, and I don't think it was the questions that caused that look.

But why not sing to myself quietly before the bell rings? "This is the story that I have presented/Fall is just something that grown ups invented," I bet Embry didn't expect anyone to actually do it when he wrote that song.

i'll put up the next chapters for my other stories right now. And, for some reason, i've started another couple. i'll put them up as soon as i've finished the first chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Emmett kept saying that he'd saw a girl at the market with a blue dress that looked expensive, and had picked up a pair of trousers and wiggled into them before ripping the skirt from the dress and donning a pair of leather boots. A.K.A, she was wearing men's clothes with a corset.

Needless to say none us believed him. The only girls I know of that actually seem to have a mind of their own are Rosalie and Alice, and the Denali's. The Denali's aren't quite as strong spirited as Rosalie and Alice though.

He's been trying to get us to believe him the whole day about this. I'm already tired of it and it's only lunch time. Then I saw an angel walking this way. She seemed perfect in every way, as if she was even more strong spirited and free willed as my sisters. I was amazed when she walked straight towards us and sat in the seat beside Emmett.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" very true. "They don't believe me about the thing at the market the other day, you know, with the trousers and the dress and…" and he finally realises just what he was sounding, or he noticed Rosalie's glare, the brown eyed beauty certainly had. But somehow she seemed unfazed by her glare. It wasn't directed at either, just a passing boy who had treated her like the mindless girls here earlier, but still, Rose is scary when she's pissed, if it's at you or not, how can you look that in the face and not be even slightly scared?

She did however seem slightly unnerved by Emmett's enthusiasm as she answered, "Hi to you too."

I felt I had to know the angels name, "Sorry about Emmett, sorry for this too, but who are you?"

"Isabella Swan, adopted daughter of the Tracers. Although, if you ever call me Isabella you will regret it within a week of saying it if I can hear you." she didn't continue, she was teasing us, testing to see what name we would call her by, and Emmett was being less than helpful, remembering the threat, to beat him with a stick with a smile upon her face, but not the name that was given as an alternative.

Then it was Alice who saved us by remembering having seen her before. "Hey, you were in my English class last period weren't you? By the way I'm Alice and this is Jasper my boyfriend. You know Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie's sitting beside him, and last but not least and certainly available, Edward." normally I would be angry at her for making it so clear I was single, but in this case I wanted her to know this and to take advantage of this fact. "You were the one that gave the project on Fall being something grown-ups invented? Bella isn't it?" she said all this very fast, fast enough to be slightly unintelligible to human hears but not enough to give us away as vampires.

"I'm just going to say yes and be done with it." we all gave a light laugh at this, sometimes even we cant understand Alice, it surprises me sometimes that she isn't the fastest of the lot of us.

"You did a project on Fall being something grown-ups invented?" I wasn't wholly convinced that Alice was right in this case, who would do that?

But it turns out that Bella would, confirmed by her simple "Yup."

"So you believe when she does a project on Fall, and not when I say that she put on a pair of trousers and ripped the skirt off the dress she was wearing?" Unbelievable…" actually it's completely believable.

Jasper was desperate for confirmation, hoping to prove Emmett a liar. She did though and now Emmett can gloat about it for the next century. Joy. For the rest of lunch I was simply drinking in everything I could about Bella, and during biology I was trying desperately to get into her silent mind. She seemed intent on torturing me further with questions I could not find the answer to when she began singing close to the end of the class, "This is the story that I have presented/Fall is just something that grown-ups invented."

She left the class before I could question her, and I lost her in the crowd in the corridor. But I could see her tomorrow…

* * *

On Friday, at 6, we were all dragged out to the market for Bella's 'show' as she had put it.

BPOV

I had promised them a show, so a show I shall give them. Today I had been forced into a stupid puffy pink dress with a wire skirt thing underneath it. Thankfully I had an under dress on underneath. It was thin white and very short, about mid thigh.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him.

"That is by far the ugliest dress I have ever seen you wear. I thought Victoria, while evil, had good taste. I don't think I could get as much for that entire dress as I did for the skirt of the blue one you brought last time. And to think people actually like that kind of thing."

"I know. Deal, I get a pair of shoes and a pair of light brown shorts and you can the dress, shoes and the wire skirt underneath." I offered.

"Deal." he said after some consideration while handing me the items I had asked for. it's a good thing it's a warm day today. "You do know that there's seven people watching you."

That's all I needed. So I took the dress off, handed it Jake, held the wire skirt by the top and jumped quickly out of it as if it were a disease and handed that to Jake as well along with the equally as horrible and uncomfortable shoes. Then I put on what he had given me with no feeling to rush whatsoever.

To get where I wanted to be I had to walk past the Cullen's. As I walked past I waved to them. Emmett had a look of smug superiority upon his face while the rest seemed disbelieving.

"Bella!" is that Quil I see? Why I do believe it is.

"Hey Quil." I said as I was engulfed in a hug.

"Victoria's still recruiting us to 'find' you. She still hasn't caught on. How dumb can you be. Oh by the way, I got your mission for you. There's a homicidal elf. You've just gotta do whatever it is you do and get rid of it. Now give me another hug before you go." he held his arms up in an imitation of a mother asking for one last embrace from her child before the child leaves without the intention to return.

I laughed and complied. And then went off to find the homicidal elf.

So on Sunday I happen to know for a fact that the Cullens were at the market, considering it was on that particular Sunday that I was being chased through the market by the homicidal elf I was sent to take care of. I couldn't go as fast it was possible for me to go because of the fact that there were more than just hunters in the market today.

With the direction I was running in I was also headed towards the Cullen's. I waved hi to them and caught a glimpse of the drain I had hidden a bomb in. I took the detonator from the pocket of the shorts with some difficulty but not much. This needs to be timed perfectly. So just as I had ran over the drain, the elf soon ran over it to. When he did I detonated the bomb, throwing the detonator into the blast and being thrown back, into the arms of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 5

Alice and I skipped down the stairs with our arms linked, still bouncy from meeting each other again after so long since the Asylum. We were singing a song we made up in the Asylum as we skipped down the stairs.

'Coz I'm out of my mind

Coz I'm out of my mind…' (Out of my Mind by James Blunt)

Every one was in the living room waiting for us. Well, every one but Jasper and Emmett who were currently trying to beat each other at the largest game of chess I have ever seen. They had put enough chess sets out to cover half the floor! !!!

"Do they play chess like that a lot?" I asked Alice, seeing no point in whispering.

"Of course, makes it more challenging. Even though I'm told it's quite funny watching me and Edward play."

"Really, and why is that? I would have thought you'd win in no time being psychic an' all."

"I do, and I would, if Edward wasn't a damn mind reader! It gets really annoying sometimes you know." Alice exclaimed. She still doesn't like to lose I see.

I was about to ask her why Edward didn't already know I was a hunter, when she looked at me in that way that weird way of hers. This look, I know from experience, usually means whatever I'm about to ask has an extremely obvious answer.

"It's not my fault I keep forgetting about my mental shield! It's not as if I'm around telepaths often enough to notice!" I defended my self. Then I added in a tone that was more wondering than any thing else. "Actually, the only telepath I can think of is Mum, and I haven't seen her in ages!" The last time I saw her and Dad was 3 years ago when they went into hiding leaving me with Victoria and James. "Damn the Volturi!" OOPS! didn't mean to say that out loud.

If I just travel backwards a little, I think what happened was as I entered the living room, I had stuck my hand in the air and shouted 'Damn the Volturi!'. What an entrance.

"Did I really just say that Al?" I had to make sure.

"If you mean 'Damn the Volturi!', then yes. Yes you did." I've said it before, but it bears repeating, "DAMN!"

"You like to say damn a lot don't you?" Al said to me.

"It bared repeating." I said as I shrugged. Then we, for lack of a better word, collapsed together onto the couch.

"Do I have to explain it? I mean, it should be pretty obvious why I'm saying damn the Volturi."

"Actually, it's only obvious if your someone who knows you're a hunter and what the heck that is. Oh and not to mention that the Volturi are the cause for your not so pleasant current predicament. Someone would have to know that to know why you hate the Volturi." stated Alice, the voice of reason.

"So that's just you then isn't it?" she nodded mock gravely. "I have to explain now don't I?"

"yes. You really do." she replied with malicious glee. Evil pixie!

Sorry? Ideas?


	5. Chapter 6

"Well, I was in the loony bin with Alice for believing that Charlie and Renee Swan were my parents, and that we were hunters. I believed that hunters killed all the evil things." I said. Well, it was why I was in the loony bin.

"But Alice was in the nut house 3 decades ago?" Emmett said.

"Meaning the only way she could still be alive and looking like she does, she'd have to have been turned into a vampire." I pointed out. If I had to give up my secret, they were going down with me.

"yes, we are vampires, but how are you still alive if you were in the Asylum with her?" Carlisle asked.

"so you admit it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Bella, they admit it, now you need to admit it." Alice said.

"but I'm not a vampire."

"you know what I mean!"

"Fine! The reason I was in the Asylum, yeah, it was perfectly true. Which is why I was being chased by the homicidal elf today."

This really just led on to a huge discussion about hunters and vampires and morals. It was rather time consuming, in a way that I didn't realise that the time was passing. It was fun!

"You want me to come with you to Volterra? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?!" I cried.


	6. Chapter the next

"Actually, it doesn't seem quite so crazy when you think about it, if you don't mind that sometime very soon after it the Volturi will likely be dead. But I really don't think you thought about that when you suggested it, considering it was Emmett who suggested it." I said. "Do you like the Volturi?" I added as an afterthought.

There was a lot of head shaking. Carlisle let off a nice long speech of the inhumanities of the Volturi, and there were a lot.

"So how are we gonna work this thing? We can't have you remembering the last, what, 3 hours?" there was silence as everyone thought, until I decided on randomness. "Hardcore sex."

"WHAT!?" yeah, see, that was pretty loud. In fact, it was very loud, considering THEY ALL SHOUTED IT! Have they heard the word 'ow' before? Because if they do that a lot, they'll be hearing that word often.

"OW! Can you guys get any louder? I can get my mum to replace the last 3 hours with memories of you guys going at it. Now can you guys not shout so loud like that again, like, EVER!" They were meek and ashamed, I am pleased. If you imagine that in a weird accent, you have my thought process. Maybe THAT was the reason I was in the nuthouse, it seems a reasonable reason to put someone in the nutty home.

"So we go to the Volturi Citadel tomorrow, and we do what now?" I asked. "I don't want to sit around all night planning anything and everything that could go wrong tomorrow, because I will if I don't do something." I added.

"We could play truth or dare." suggested Emmett. This was immediately disregarded by everyone. Then Emmett tried to deny he made the suggestion.

"I know what we could do! You could tell us if you like our Eddie boy!" if you guessed it was Alice who would do this to me, you were wrong, it was Rosalie.

"I agree!" but Alice did betray me as well though.

"Sure, I've even got the wedding planned." I said grinning.

"YOU'VE got the wedding planned?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Fine, my annoying little pixie does. Happy?" I said.

"Not quite."

"Then what would make you happy? What did I miss?"

"Surely you meant that your absolutely wonderfully fabulously talented sister has your wedding planned!" she cried jubilantly.

"What she just said." was what I said.

Edward, the poor boy, was sitting there confused as hell. Alice interrupted this confusion with some words of comfort, "Oh don't give us that face! You saw that vision clear as I did, and it shows you and Bella getting married!" it didn't help. "You know you like her too!" it motivated him at least. To planning Alice's murder.

"Alice!" he hissed.

"What did Alice do other than declare your undying affection for me in your stead?" I teased.

"Traitor." he murmured.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that, could you speak a little louder this time?" it was Jaspers turn, he was feeling left out. That or he caught on to our teasing emotions.

I saw Edward shake his head and decide on something. He grinned as well, so I think I might enjoy it.

"I am ashamed to say I called my lovely fiancé a traitor." he said.

"I'm not sure why I get called the traitor, he's the one that still hasn't given me an engagement ring!" I cried.

"I told you before, I'm waiting for it to get sized! Its not my fault your fingers are to small!" he said. He was enjoying this. So was I. Knew I could make this fun.

"You could have mae sure you had the ring BEFORE you proposed." I pointed out.

"Are they serious?" Emmett asked.

Edward and I turned simultaneously to face him, everyone else mere seconds after. Rosalie even smacked him.

"OW! What was that for!" so they HAVE heard of the word ow. Emmett is really thick though.

"Of course they weren't serious you idiot! Alice sees them getting married, but they're not engaged yet!" Rose berated him.

"So you've got it all planned out then?" I said.

"Yes!" they said simultaneously, they being Alice and Rose. Edward was on my side.

"What?!" Those who were on my side shouted. Basically, me and Edward.

"I think we should start getting ready to go to the Volturi Citadel tomorrow, or should I say today?" Carlisle said, trying to be diplomatic I suppose. I would have rathered the discussion ended on a note more to my pleasing. Like without Alice and Rose planning a wedding I'm not even engaged for. Or maybe it's the engagement their planning. Carlisle cleared his throat in a get your ass in gear fashion. Mind you, I don't think we have all that long to get ready.

Actually since Alice has started screaming that She's barely got enough time to get us all ready, I'd say we have about 7 or 8 hours.

Sorry for both length and wait, but the ideas wouldn't wait, and they gave me a migraine.


	7. Chapter 7

We were welcomed with open arms into Volterra. I wondered just how warm their welcome would be if they knew that for all intents and purposes I was a spy. It's a good thing they didn't then, or our welcome wouldn't have been very warm at all and I would be a crappy spy if they knew I was one.

"Ah Carlisle! How wonderful to see you again!" I could see the falseness and the greed in his eyes, and I'm sure the others did too although my senses were far superior to theirs, they must have managed to make successful debates with themselves for Aro to continue to welcome them so. I congratulated them internally, receiving an odd look from Jasper. I simply waved it off, an unspoken promise to explain later.

He went all along them, shaking their hands and sifting through their lives in mere seconds. It disgusted me, how callous he was about their lives. I knew he would have thrown them away if they did not have Alice Edward and Jasper like toys he no longer liked any more. And if he had them he would use them mercilessly for his own will, bending their will with one of his manipulating vampires. I was almost openly glowering, barely keeping my expressions in check as my mind wandered. I silently thank Jasper as a wave of calm washed over me, but I pushed it away any way, determined to control my emotions on my own. He seemed to understand this, and I was thankful that Jasper had already had his life laid out on the table for Aro's viewing pleasure. I pulled my thought's away from this topic, half thankful for Aro's presence before me.

My head had been bent before in an undeserved sign of respect before. Aro, can now be put into the category of at the very least pedophilically disturbed, a term invented by Alice and I in the Asylum as we attempted to give them a valid reason for imprisoning us there. Aro attempted to tenderly raise my head with his finger with what I'm assuming to be an 'attractive' expression. Physically he looked 60, and I know for a fact he is way way way WAY older than that!

"And what have we here?" he asked of Carlisle. Of course, I was only 'human', I was not worthy to answer for myself. HAH! I was tempted to say a puzzle wrapped in an enigma tied tightly with confusion.

"A human we intend to change after she graduates. She would make a good mate for Edward." he sounded like your average vampire, and for only a second, I hated his guts. Only for a second, and only because he spoke in a fashion the same as all the other bloodsucking mother-fucking… and my thoughts continued in a tangent like this. The vampires that I really hate and burn on a regular basis. While I was thinking of this, and you probably didn't want to hear the rest of my cursing rant on the vampires I hate, a rather long time had passed and I had unwittingly played your average human. Seen and never heard - smelled, drank and worse but never respected.

"She is respectful of her superiors. I like that. I like that a lot." if you had heard the way he said that, you would be extremely disturbed.

I nodded my head as would be expected. It was really an effort to hide my disgust until I could control it.

"Jasper? What does it feel?" Lie you fucker lie! I wont call you a fucker if you do! I don't want to know why he wants to know.

"It feels fear and a profound respect and reverence for you, sir." he said, his southern tendencies slipping through. For a second I hated him for the same reasons as I did Carlisle for mere moments. It was more the way they talked and how they said it that disturbed me. Not them, never them.

Aro seemed very pleased at this, and it served to anger me further. He then proclaimed that I , IT, am to be carted around Volterra and raped. He certainly hinted at it at the very least. I could very literally swear to you I was seeing red. Edward guided me out of the room, as if I couldn't tell where the hell we were headed for, maybe the only door out of here.

Once we were into an empty corridor, Edward acting as if I were a fool, he stopped. I was still seeing red from the way the vampires acted, Cullen or not. So I punched Edward. In my defence, he was the only one there I could punch. It was really all his fault.

As I watched him rub his jaw wincing as he did so with a long and quite noise of 'OW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!'. I instantly realised what I had just done and regretted it. In a moment of insanity, Edward had become a representative for all the bastardly and dastardly vampires.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" I plead momentary insanity.

"Sure felt like you meant it." he murmured, obviously forgetting I could hear him.

"well, I didn't." I said, and he jumped a foot in the air, and remembered I could hear him. And I could speak loudly.

"What put you in such a bad mood?" he asked peeved.

"The Volturi, and the annoying lily-livered two-tongued thrice-cursed god-forsaken devil-worshipping soul-stealing mother-fucking -" Edward put his hand over my mouth to stop my ranting, and stopping me from becoming furiouser and furiouser.

"I take it you don't like vampires then." he said with a small chuckle. It seemed a little forced to me.

"Only the ones who fit the description I just gave. And none of you guys fit that bill in any way at all."

"But we have no souls. Vampires are soulless monsters." he murmured heatedly.

I punched him again. "Don't you ever dare say that! How can you say that you have no soul? You care for others, you have regrets, you have selfless emotions, you love and are loved in return by your family and me, THEY have none of those things, do none of those things, so don't ever dare say you have no soul again, it really wont be worth the pain." I said angrily. I calmed down quickly though.


	8. Chapter 8

"what did you hit me for?" Edward asked, sounded only slightly miffed.

"can I plead momentary insanity? Someone got away with that you know!"

"And I bet he was a hunter to," I nodded enthusiastically, I liked where this was going. "but can you just tell me what I'm being abused for?" or not.

"Well….." I said as quick as I could. I was hoping since my speedy was faster than his I would get away with it.

"Repeat, slower." he said. I sighed and did as he asked."you really don't like vampires do you?" he seemed amused. I fail to see the amusement.

"no, whats so funny about that?" I said moderately peeved. Bad vibes, as Paul would say. I think he got that from his anger management classes.

"Just that Alice see's you becoming part of the family, our vampire family."

"Ah, yes. She did mention the vision of our marriage." I said thoughtfully.

He watched me intently, presumably waiting for a reaction. Seriously, if there was going to be any reaction, it would have been when Alice told me. As he stared transfixed, I pulled him into a kiss. He wanted a reaction, didn't he!

"Wow." "Wow indeed." I said, and dragged him a few metres to get him moving again. It worked, and soon HE was the one giving the tour again.

I took note of every guard, of very defence, every offence, every tactical manoeuvre, even every taunt, to fuel the war effort as my father would say. I thought up every advantage we had, planned out the whole attack, planned the victory, planned to be as little as possible like the Volturi. Basically, I thought up how to get Mom and Dad back in power, because everything I've heard from then is described as a Golden Age.

We want that back, and will take it.

Wow I sound like a revolutionist. But, I suppose it's true, and when I next saw Alice, she was smiling willingly. The future must work out in our favour then.

Hang on a sec, did I just see Victoria and James? As we passed the corridor I was sure I saw them in, I accidentally angled myself in such a way that I was being pulled along by Edward as I tried to see again what I had just seen with a confused expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" aha! He stopped! Ha! Weird…

"I was sure for a second there I saw Victoria and James…"I said, somehow still trying vainly to see.

"Did they see you?"

"There eyes were red and they were being pinned down by two guards, I'm going to go with no."

"Okay…is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I laughed and answered "Yes, it is, otherwise they might jeopardise the plan, then were would we be?"

"Good point." he then took me around the castle, as Aro had instructed him to do, and I wont describe it because every 9 in 10 things made me angry. I swear I almost killed someone when I saw the torture rooms and the feeding rooms.

I wont describe the huge sale fight that followed less than a week later, because I did kill someone, many vampires to be a little more specific.

But I will describe the beginnings of a new Golden Age that came after.

I married Edward, we tore down the Citadel, we built the whole city anew, bright with light and colour and freedom. There were no slaves, there was no cruelty, only willing servants, paid and cheery, wealth to go around in plenty, the hoards of the Volturi and the vampires, the Bastardly and Dastardly ones.

The Golden Eyed walked like free men, and women, equal to the humans, no better and no worse, and those who opposed had all fought for the Volturi and been killed in battle.

In every town, the Tomb of the Unknown soldier was erected, the grieved mourned, and lived free. I cannot guarantee they were happy, but any of them I talked to were simply happy that no more would die unjustly.

How long it will last, I do not know. But let us hope it is a long time.


End file.
